


What Would Lalo Do?

by Checkerdance



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checkerdance/pseuds/Checkerdance
Summary: Lalo and Nacho have a conversation in the "El Michoacáno" restaurant about the events that occur with Krazy-8 in "50% Off". Things take an interesting turn when Lalo mentions his uncle to Nacho. ;)
Relationships: Eduardo "Lalo" Salamanca/Ignacio "Nacho" Varga
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	What Would Lalo Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the fact that the last two episodes of Better Call Saul was nacho/lalo-less, I decided to write a little prompt ;) Hope you like it!

The restaurant was dimly lit. The ceiling fan leisurely spun around, barely creating any cold air. The faint sound of upbeat music could be heard in the background. El Michoacáno was locked up, and the only two people in it were Ignacio and Eduardo.

Lalo sat at one of the tables, with two plates of warm food sitting upon it. He discretely smiled at his work before looking up. Nacho was slowly walking up to him, holding two frigid bottles of beer in his hands. He placed the bottles on the table, and took out the bottle opener from his back pocket. He was about to open them, until Lalo piped up.

"Sit."

Nacho obliged and sat across from Lalo, before quickly popping the caps off of the bottles. He placed one of the bottles towards Lalo and straightened his back. Lalo picked up his wrap and took a bite out of it, chewing loudly. Nacho stared at him and decided to take a bite from his wrap as well to show some respect. The taste of the meat and peppers danced in his mouth, but he was too on edge to enjoy it. 

"So, your friend...Krazy-8..." Lalo started, still munching down on his food. Nacho's shoulders tensed slightly.

"Yeah, Domingo. I've known him for a long time."

"How?"

"My family knows his family."

Nacho could hear the blood roar in his ears. Everything in his life stressed him out to death. How could it not? Working for Gustavo Fring and Salamancas at the same time was no walk in the park. Now he had Lalo to deal with. Currently, Nacho's mission is to earn his trust without getting figured out that he was double crossing the Salamancas. If he made even the tiniest mistake, it would result with the death of his father and maybe even himself. He did not care about that as long as his father was safe. 

"Has he ever been inside before?" Lalo asked, referring to Domingo going to jail.

"No...But he will keep his mouth shut."

Out of all of the men Nacho knew during his time in the cartel, Domingo had the best morals out of them all. Of course, he wasn't a saint or anything, but Nacho thought that there was hope for him. Hope to become a better man, hope to get out of the game, hope to live a normal life. Something Nacho desired to have. 

Lalo stared at him, with a hint of skepticism and nodded. He took the neck of the beer bottle with two fingers and pressed it to his lips and drank. Silence screamed throughout the small restaurant. Lalo's piercing eyes continued to stare Nacho down. As much as Nacho wanted to look away, he was forced to lock the gaze, in order to retain Lalo's respect. 

"You...want me to take care of it?" Nacho muttered cautiously. 

Lalo smiled one of his kinder smiles. Not that cheshire cat smirk that sends shivers down your spine. 

"Nope! I got something much better for him." Lalo replied, popping a piece of tomato in his mouth. 

Nacho was about to ask what Lalo's plan was, but didn't want to act too hastily. If Lalo wasn't going to explain it to him now, he would do so in his own time. Lalo suddenly slammed his fists onto the table, making the saltshakers jump in the air. Nacho's gut lurched from being startled.

"Ahh, I cannot believe you jumped between those two roofs!" He threw his head back in excitement and laughed. "And you managed to get out of that house uncaught! Ahh Nachito, you are really something!"

Nacho gave him a slight, yet obviously uncomfortable grin as he he dipped his head in gratitude He picked up the rest of his wrap and finished it in a bite. Lalo got up from his seat and sauntered over to a crooked painting nailed into the wall. Lalo took the painting and tweaked it with his fingers, making it look straight. 

"Tsk, tsk. The restaurant must look presentable." Lalo murmured, shaking his head. Nacho looked at him and shuddered. Lalo's desire to keep the restaurant presentable and clean reminded him of Gus. Nacho was still not over the fact that Gus ordered Victor and Tyrus to force him into a car and watch his dad, thinking that he was going to be killed. Nacho swallowed with frustration and helplessness, thinking back to that incident. 

Nacho sat up from his chair and stood beside Lalo, who was still staring at the painting. He took a deep breath and turned to Nacho with a serious expression. 

"You know, none of this would have happened if my uncle weren't stuck in a wheelchair forever."

Nacho froze for a second before meeting his stare again. Lalo continued,

"He wouldn't have let this happen. Domingo wouldn't be in jail. Everything would be right."

Anger pulsed through Nacho. Of course Lalo would say that, Hector is family. Hector probably raised Lalo to think that whatever his uncle is doing, is correct. Plus, Hector wasn't the perfect boss. Not even close.

"Yeah, it's a shame what happened to him." Nacho mumbled. A drop of sweat ran down his neck and Nacho rapidly wiped it away, pretending to scratch that area. 

Lalo turned his back against the painting and leaned on it, looking up at the ceiling fan, going round and round. Nacho copied his stance and turned his back to the wall as well. They stood next to each other in silence until Lalo spoke,

"Sometimes, I think that someone put Hector in that chair. I mean, I could name a hundred people who would want to kill him. There is a huge chance that he was poisoned or something."

Nacho's world stopped for a second. Was this it? Was he figured out? Did he make a mistake? How did Lalo even find out about this? Was he about to die? Lalo must have been toying with him. His hands began to shake and he tucked them away quickly into the pockets of his leather jacket. 

"If he was poisoned, I think somebody would have figured out who did it, and the word would be out already." Nacho put in all of his power to not stutter. 

"Yeah." Lalo grunted. "Well, I'm going to find out eventually." 

Lalo was moving closer to Nacho. Their shoulders were practically touching. Lalo cracked his knuckles and stretched out his arms. 

"Do you know what I am going to do them, when I find out?" Lalo's voice was as smooth as butter, but venom was laced in his tone. 

"What's that?" Nacho dared to answer. 

Lalo folded his arms and closed his eyes, as if he were visualizing the unfortunate individuals demise. His lips smiled widely. 

"Hmm, well obviously, their death has got to be slow..."

Nacho did his very best to remain composed, but he felt like he was losing his balance. 

"I would probably cut of their fingers and toes. Y'know, starting off nice and easy. I would probably get out my lighter and..."

Nacho did his best to drown out Lalo's words. It was too much. If he heard Lalo say something out hurting "that persons" loved ones, he knew his panic would show, giving himself away. He couldn't bare to hear the thought of someone torturing his beloved Papa. His father was his weak spot after all, nothing else. Nacho was successfully cutting out Lalo's voice until Lalo suddenly stepped away from the wall and stood in front of Nacho, placing his finger on Nacho's chest. 

"Once they absolutely cannot take the pain anymore, I take my knife and I..."

He traced his hand up Nacho's chest slowly. Every part of Nacho tensed harshly, as his back pressed harder against the wall behind him. His eyes widened abruptly. What was this? A scare tactic?

"...cut up his chest nice and slow." 

He unbuttoned Nacho's shirt and drew his finger around the area where Nacho's heart would be. Nacho's fists curled. He couldn't believe what was happening. 

"Be careful in this area." Lalo crooned tauntingly. "Cut to deep, and you end the pain."

His finger stopped at Nacho's collarbone and Lalo smirked. Nacho's face was flushed, yet his eyes narrowed in defiance.

Lalo's fingers softly curled around Nacho's neck and he began to squeeze. Nacho found it difficult to breathe. Not because Lalo was squeezing too hard, but just because this whole situation freaked Nacho out. 

"Then, while he's screaming, I'll shut him up by grabbing his neck and forcing the life out of him." 

Nacho continued to struggle for air and his face grew even more red, from being so flustered. Lalo smirked and released his neck.

"Pfft, so you can jump across roofs, but you can't handle a little squeeze to the neck."

Nacho let out a cough, trying to stop his hands from trembling. However, Lalo noticed. You can't hide anything from him. Well, expect for covering up the fact that you killed his uncle. 

"What's wrong, Nachito? You scared? Or...did you like it?"

Nacho flinched dramatically and his head threw back against the brick wall. Did he just hear that right? His ears exploded with red and he glared at Lalo. 

"Wh-what?" 

Lalo slapped his shoulder and winked. 

"Pfft, lighten up, I'm kidding!" 

He turned his back on Nacho and walked back to the table. He picked up his beer bottle and downed it. Nacho was still against the wall, still processing what happened. He felt scared to the bone. He knew the Salamancas were demonic and murderous, but he didn't need to hear a step by step explanation on how to torture somebody out of their mind. His covered his sweaty face with his sweaty hands before following Lalo back to the table. Lalo finished his bottle and grabbed his coat that was hung up on his chair. 

"Alright! We've got work to do. Get your things!"

He swung his coat over his shoulder.

"You've got a lawyer to fetch."

Nacho nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. He followed Lalo out of the restaurant. Nacho had never been so flustered before. What was this strange feeling? He felt so angry and fearful towards Lalo, but part of Nacho liked something about him. It seriously can't be...no, it couldn't. How could he have a drop of good will towards that man? Nacho watched Lalo walk out of the restaurant, his coat bobbing up and down on his shoulder. 

Nacho had also thought he had one weak spot, which is his dad. But, when he looked into Lalo's forceful eyes, he felt so...vulnerable.

Maybe Nacho has another weak spot after all.


End file.
